


Sensei

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru in in Shinjuku for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolcari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcari/gifts).



Hikaru is standing on a corner and leaning against a street sign and trying to get up the courage to go into one of the buildings he's been eyeing up for the last hour. Or he could just walk up to any one of the men walking by and looking him up and down. He's in Shinjuku Ni-chome and he *wants* to have a one-night stand. Being afraid of sex was just going to make a relationship difficult, so he might as well just get it done with and get on with his life. He wasn't here for a relationship. He just needed, well, guidance. He needed someone who had done this enough that they could explain things that the websites and books kind of glossed over. 

He slumped down the sign post a little more which made his hips jut out. A hand slinked out from behind him and stroked right up his cock which caused him to buck his hips and hit the back of his head against the post. "Hey!" He turned to look at the owner of the hand and his eyes widened. "Shirakawa-sensei?"

"Shindou-kun! I'm so sorry. I... I wouldn't have done anything if I'd known it was you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive my rudeness." The older man was bowing and blushing and Hikaru, with a burgeoning erection, began to think the situation through.

"Sensei... Think you can teach other things as well as you teach go?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Teaching Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662444) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco)




End file.
